


Sinners

by Change_The_Gxme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Change_The_Gxme/pseuds/Change_The_Gxme
Summary: "And if we're sinners,Then it feels like heaven to me"





	Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> FanFiction based on the song "sinners" by Lauren Aquilina
> 
> This is very crappy and I apologize for my english and this fanfiction. I'm incredibly sorry.

_Our lives are stories, waiting to be told_

_In search of silver linings, we discovered gold_

Everything had started a few days ago. Liam remembered the day as if it had been yesterday. He remembered the silent ride home from school and what happened before. He remembered that Theo and him had fought again. They always did. But that day, it was kinda different. Theo had wanted to leave.

He hadn't even told Liam why. When the two of them started arguing because of nothing he just blurted it out. "I'll leave." Those words had led to a silent ride home. None of them had said anything.

Theo had driven Liam home without saying anything, just staring forward, while Liam had thought about his statement and the sudden pain inside of him. And he had realized he didn't want Theo to leave Beacon Hills. To leave him.

When they had arrived at Liam's house, Theo had stopped and he had waited for Liam to get out of the truck. But Liam hadn't done anything. He had just sat there, thinking about what to do to make Theo stay. Stay with him.

"Don't you want to go?", Theo had asked while avoiding Liam's eyes. "I don't but you do", Liam had whispered and had glanced at the chimera who had seemed to be unsure about what to say next. "Why?", the beta had wanted to know and had looked at the older boy. "I want to know why you want to leave. I thought you'd stay." His voice had sounded shaky. Like he had been about to cry - and Liam actually had been. He hadn't known that Theo meant so much to him until right now.

"I - it's...", Theo had stuttered like he hadn't had the words to say what he felt. "I just can't -" He had stopped at this point, still avoiding to look at Liam. Liam had heard Theo's heart racing like his own. "It's hard to stay here with you." That was everything Theo had said. Like it would just declare everything. Why he had wanted to leave Liam.

"But I want you to stay", Liam had replied quietly. He had shut his eyes, trying not to look as weak as he felt.

"I don't want you to leave."

"Why?" Theo had wondered and he had finally looked at Liam, surprise and confusion in his gaze.

"I don't -", Liam had started.

He had narrowed his eyes, asking himself the sams question. Why hadn't he wanted Theo to leave? They had been friends, sure, but there was something else. Liam had tried to ignore it and just live without this weird feeling he had felt once before. But now, when he had been forced to face the truth, he knew what he had felt.

"I can't lose you", he had breathed and he had bit his bottom lip. "Please, don't leave." Liam looked right into Theo's eyes and the wolf had felt like those eyes would show him the only truth he had ignored for so long.

"I need you."

"You do?", Theo had asked quietly and had sounded like he couldn't believe that someone actually needed him. Needed him like Liam did.

"Yes."

Liam had nodded. "You're my anchor, I could never afford losing you. You mean -" He took a deep breathe. "You mean so much to me."

Liam remembered the silence after his words. He remembered questioning his decision to say it out loud. He remembered closing his eyes for a second. And he remembered feeling soft lips on his own and Theo pulling him into a rough and hungry kiss, desperate for more.

And after that day Liam had a boyfriend. After that day Theo didn't leave and everything seemed perfectly fine.

_And judgement taught us that our hearts were wrong_

_But they're the ones that we'll look down upon_

After that day Liam and Theo had been a thing. They had held hands once and Liam remembered those judging gazes of other people who crossed their path. People who couldn't understand the meaning of love.

Sometimes, Liam had thought about letting go of Theo's hand and he could also hear Theo's heart racing at some point. But when Liam looked at Theo and Theo looked at Liam it hadn't seemed important anymore to think about the people passing them.

In those short moments Liam had even had the feeling that he wouldn't care about Scott's or Stiles' opinion. The only thing that had counted in those moments was that he had Theo and Theo had him. That was the only thing that counted to him.

Because all those judging people would probably be the ones who would end up alone because they spent too much time judging other people's feelings.

And everytime Liam had doubted that, he had looked at Theo again. And all those bad feelings inside of him had just disappeared.

_The rules say our emotions don't comply_

_But we'll defy the rules until we die_

And now, when Liam sat on the floor of his room, next to Theo after he had told his friends, he still felt the feeling that nothing else counted except the fact that they had each other and that they would have each other until they'd die. That was the only thing Liam could think of, the only thing that really mattered.

He knew that life wasn't fair. That something would probably tear them apart or let some dark creature raise and fight them until something bad happened. It was also possible that Liam's friends would come up with the whole Theo-the-evil-chimera-is-not-worth-Scott's-beta-thing again.

There were million of things that could split them up. Million of things to worry about and million of things to fight. But right now, after the pack meeting, after the hunters and after everything they had been through, Liam didn't care. If anything or anyone would try to break them up, he would fight it or them, not matter what.

The beta wouldn't let anyone destroy the luck and the happiness he felt in that moment when he sat next to Theo, doing nothing but being together.

_So, let's be sinners to be saints_

_And let's be winners by mistake_

Even though the pack meeting hadn't been as successfull as Liam had hoped. He and Theo had gone inside, not holding hands. Both of them wanted to make their "coming out" slowly because Liam knew that the pack still didn't really trust Theo after the things he had done - the things Liam had forgiven him for.

"What is he doing here?" Stiles had been the first to say something. Everyone had stared at them - mixed emotions shining in their eyes.

Stiles and Malia hadn't looked happy to see Theo at all while Lydia, Mason and Corey had grinned knowingly. Scott had just looked confused, frowning and looking from Theo to Liam and back to Theo.

"Isn't it obvious?", Mason had giggled and he had smirked teasingly at Liam who had grinned slightly and still a little unsure.

"We're together now", he had said and had looked at Theo who had seemed very confident -as always.

"You and Theo?", Malia had asked and had narrowed her eyes. "He is evil!", Stiles had blurted out and Liam had held back a growl.

Hearing someone talk like this about Theo had hurt him. It was like Stiles had been doubting Liam's ability to make decisions - and Liam also hadn't wanted Stiles to call Theo evil when he had actually changed since hell.

"He probably isn't true to you", Stiles had pointed out, "He'll probably use you to destroy the pack or kill Scott. Don't you remember the last time he -"

At this moment, Liam had growled for real. His eyes had glew bright yellow when he had heard Stiles talking.

"See", Stiles had shouted, pointing at Liam, "You shouldn't -"

"Stiles", Scott had interrupted him.

Liam had looked at his alpha, unsure about what the older one would say. Scott had looked at Liam a little bit in doubt but still trustingly.

"Do you trust him?", he had asked and Liam had nodded as soon as Scott had spoken those words. "Does he make you happy?", Scott had questioned and Liam had nodded again. "Will you hurt him?", Scott had asked Theo and he had shook his head.

"Never", he had said seriously and Liam had smiled like an idiot when he had heard it.

Stiles and Malia might not trust Theo or thought Liam made a mistake but Liam didn't care. He felt like a winner because he had Theo. Anything else didn't count.

_The world may disapprove,_

_But my world is only you_

"Don't you think that they're going to bring that up again?"

Theo broke the silence and Liam looked at him. He smirked and nodded.

"Possibly", he admitted, "But I don't care." He shrugged his shoulders and looked forward again.

"You don't care?", Theo repeated questioningly.

"I don't."

 _I don't care because I have you_ , Liam added silently, not wanting to overstrain Theo by too much emotion and too much talking. Anything that could make Theo leave again was bad.

If Theo really left, Liam would be broken.

_And if we're sinners,_

_Then it feels like heaven to me_

"But I did horrible things."

Liam looked at Theo in disbelief.

"And I forgave you. Why can't you do that too?", he asked and bit his bottom lip.

Why couldn't Theo see that he was worth all of this? That he was worth Liam's trust and that he deserved to be happy?

"You can't forgive yourself that easily, Liam", Theo sighed and shook his head. "Especially not if you killed your own sister and hurt someone who you -" Theo stopped. "Someone who is important to you."

"I don't care if you did those things, Theo", Liam said, "I don't care about your past. Only about the present we're living now. Because both of us deserve this. So, stop thinking about the things you have done. You changed and you saved my ass and the asses of the pack members plenty of times. You're trying, Theo. And if my pack can't see that, I will show them, fight them. Because you're worth it. Understood?"

Liam leaned in to kiss him. And when their lips touched, the last doubts Liam had were dissolving and disappearing. It wasn't important if others thought they were sinners. To Liam, it felt like heaven.


End file.
